Avalon Dragon Jake Long
by deathknighttimas
Summary: When the Dragon Council found out a Thriving clan of Gargoyle on Avalon,The council assigns Jake Long to be the First American Dragon,and First Avalonian Dragon. Jakes father is adopted by the Longs,and Jake has a Heritage akin to the childern of Oberon.


**American,and Avalon Dragon:Jake Long**

_spells _

Letters ,books,and newspapers.

(A/n required

(Goliath's daughter)check

is trained by both Councilor Omina ,and Lao Shi(Check)

3. Jake goes on the world tour.(check)

4. the Dragon Councilors help Jake on the Avalon tour in their territory (Kulde in New Olympus,Prague,England,Ireland,and Scotland/ Andam in Africa,and Egypt/Kukulkhan in Guatemala)(Check)

5. Modified feeding frenzy with Rose,and Angela included.(Check)

6. Jonathan is adopted by the Longs. He is Halcyon,and Anastasia Renard's son.(check)

7. Jonathan must learn about the magical world during the Gathering.(check)

8. Jake is half Children of Oberon half Dragon(Check)

9. Jake is mentored in Avalons magic by Coyote,Odin,and Grandmother Titania.(Check))

**The Council Meeting ,Begining of Training,The Awakening,and Jakes second Heritage**

"So Lao Shi, you come to us for a request that you can train your Grandson in his dragon powers.",said Councilor Kulde the European dragon

"We will allow you to train your Grandson ,but I will assist in his training as well.",said Councilor Omina the Atlantean Dragon

"May is ask why?"asked Lao Shi

"We have discovered a clan of Gargoyles on the mystical realm of Avalon. Yes we refer to Lord Oberon's realm. We want a dragon close to the Gargoyles age to be their protector.",said Councilor Andam the African Dragon

"So Jake is the closest to the gargoyles age.",said Lao Shi

"From this day forward Jake Long will be both the American Dragon,and the Avalon Dragon. The first for both of those areas.",said Kulde

Back in New York

"So G what up with my training?",asked Jake as he walked in to the shop.

"Jake, may I introduce you co-dragon master Councilor Omina the Atlantean dragon.",said Lao Shi

"Why do it need two dragon masters yo.",said Jake

"Because your territory is not just North America. It is also Avalon ,Oberon's realm.",said Omina

"You mean Oberon the fairy king is real.",said a shock Jake

"Oberon is not the leader of the fairies,and pixes. He is the leader of a much more magical race called The Children of Oberon formerly Children of Mab or Fair folk. How have you learned of Oberon?",said Omina

"In English we read Shakespeare's Midsummers Night Dream,and in Mythology we learned about the Fair folk.",said Jake remembering how many ruler hits on desk when Rotwood got upset for the class calling Fair folk,Fairies. Jake also had weird dreams relating to Titania as well.

"Yo I got some news that the Wyvern clan is going to wake up tonight.",said Fu dog

"So who is the Wyvern clan?",asked Jake

"It is a clan of Gargoyles that were stuck on a spell that extended their stone sleep for until the castle rises above the clouds.",said Lao Shi

"That spell took place thousand years ago. They will most likely be disoriented,and confused. We must go right away.",said Omina

"The Sun is setting they will be awakening soon.",said Lao Shi before he turned in to his dragon form. Omina,and Jake followed suit with Fu dog jumping on Lao Shi's back. They flew to Eyrie building. The only building in New York with a castle on top of it. When they go there the gargoyles were already awaken,and were fighting a group of humans.

"Are they the hunts clan yo?",asked Jake

"No, but we must assist the gargoyles.",said Councilor Omina as she lead the charge against the humans attacking the gargoyles. In the process Jake was cornered by three thugs Jake heard a woman's voice kind, and nurturing say,"Use your magic grandson force them away"

"_Go away. GO AWAY!",shouted _Jake which a wave of magical energy send the thugs flying in to a wall.

The spell that Jake that also made Jake to pass out made Omina,Lao Shi,and a blond hair man think the same thing,' He is at least half child of Oberon.'

"What was that?",asked a little green gargoyle

"That is magic.",said a older gargoyle with a scar going down his left eye.

The battle ended very shortly after the spell was cast. Some of the humans took a disk, and flew away in a helicopter. The Gargoyles walked towards Omina, Lao Shi, and Jake.

"What are doing here dragons?",asked a tall purple gargoyle clearly the clan leader.

"We are here to assist with your understanding on the new world that you have awoken in to gargoyle.",said Omina

"The Humans call me Goliath. Are dragon shape changers ?",asked now named Goliath

"Let me set up a privacy ward before we continue to talk.",said Lao Shi "My name is Lao Shi former Chinese Dragon, this is councilor Omina the Atlantean Dragon,and the red dragon is my grandson Jake the first American dragon,and Avalon dragon."

" I think Lao Shi that the dragon council must be informed about Jake's possibility for being descended of a child of Oberon.",said Omina

"I know. If you or your clans member need a safe place for stone sleep go to Canal Street Electronics store.",said Lao Shi. "Also I would watch out if I were you about a group called the Huntsclan they will be after you. For the simple reason that they hunt down any magical creature."

With that Lao Shi, and Omina carried the out cold Jake back to his house. After they flew to back to Lao Shi's shop to discuss the ways that Jake is a descended of a child of Oberon.

"It most be my daughters husband. My wife was a dragon just like my self,and you.",said Lao Shi

"I have to agree,but we need to know specific grandparent ,and the identity of them so that we can figure out the power level that Jake could grow in to or higher.",said Omina

"I will have Fu Dog whip up a blood heritage potion.",said Lao Shi as Omina turned to go to Isle of Draco to meet the council.


End file.
